Gentle Affection
by Phoenixfyretail
Summary: Soubi has never been on the receiving end of affection, just punishment and sexual attraction. Ritsuka changes that, and provides him with a gentle first, affection. Fluff. And hair petting. Ritsuka x Soubi


If there was one thing Soubi had never let another person do, it was touch his hair. He had been beaten, punished, cut, and even stabbed. But he never let another person cut or touch his hair unless he was unable to stop them or prevent them from doing so. Until Ritsuka.

It had taken him by total surprise when the boy had first twirled his fingers through his fine and ash colored hair. He had been sitting on the floor, back leaning against Ritsuka's bed, arms looped around the boys waist, just holding him. Ritsuka was reading a book, ears twitching and tail looped around his thigh as he absorbed the information in the text. He had been content to just be able to feel him on his lap, leaning against his chest, and be able to smell him; a clean scent of soap, water, and something slightly sweet. It was cute really. His eyes were closed, just relaxed and slightly tired, as he hadn't slept well the night before.

He had been half in a doze when he felt those small fingers gently twine through his long hair and a murmur of, "It is soft."

He opened his lilac eyes, and stared in surprise at the young boy who had his hands up and reaching for his hair. An adorable blush spread across Ritsuka's face, and Soubi met his eyes with a soft smile, noticing the bookmark in the boy's book. He knew Ritsuka wouldn't hurt him, and he nodded when Ritsuka reached for his hair again, stilling as his fingers twined through the soft strands.

"I've always wanted to touch this." He mumbled, admiring the way the blond hair fell between his fingers, curling around his fingertips. Soubi felt a soft smile touch his lips, finding the soft petting felt almost deliriously good, soothing him and putting him into an almost sleeplike state. He kept one eye open slightly, watching as Ritsuka gently smoothed the ends of his hair through his small hands, eyes focused with an almost happy light to them, and a soft smile on his cute face.

He reached up further, and gently ran his fingers along the hair just above his ears, finger tips scratching along his scalp, and smoothing through his hair. Soubi's eyes closed entirely, head hanging down in complete relaxation. He had no idea anything could feel this good aside from sex, which even then, didn't feel this good most of the time; it didn't have the same connection and intimacy as this, something he had never let another person do before. Not that anyone had wanted to do this before; just comb through his hair.

So when both hands came up to comb through his hair, fingertips and nails scratching the scalp and pressing with glorious pressure behind his ears, a soft moan came from deep in his throat, forehead falling onto Ritsuka's shoulder. The boy was now cradling his fighter's head, and blushing softly at the unexpected closeness of Soubi's lips brushing his collarbone and breath on his throat, but he kept gently running his fingers through the soft, ash colored hair.

He wondered if anyone had ever done this for him before, just given him some of the gentle, and well deserved affection that he seemed to be so deprived of. Ritsuka scratched along the back of head and let his fingertips just apply pressure down to the back of his neck almost to his shoulders, eliciting a long, groaning purr from the man as the pressure delved into the tense muscles that he suffered from. And so, as Ritsuka continued to gently work on the man who was purring beneath his finger tips, his body relaxing into the touch along his head and through his hair.

As he finished, and started to pull back a bit, his fingertips brushed the earrings in Soubi's ears, a pair of purple butterflies with lavender colored stones in the wings. He caressed his ears, and then leaned back, getting Soubi to raise his head. The older man's eyes were sleepy, and relaxed, and even though his hair was now a mess, he looked so happy and loved it almost brought Ritsuka to tears. Never before, had he seen Soubi like this, as normally the man's smile looked slightly fake and his eyes were closed. Now his purple eyes were open and his smile real, and warm, the love and affection he was feeling showing clearly in his eyes.

Soubi's arms were still looped around Ritsuka's waist, bringing the boy in for a tight and meaningful hug. He willingly hugged Soubi in return, looping his arms around his neck and strong shoulders, breathing in his scent of soap, male musk, water, and the slight tang of paint. The muscled arms around his body held him tight, but were shaking, and he opened his eyes, wondering what was wrong.

"Soubi?" He asked, confused and worried.

"Thank you, Ritsuka. Thank you. I love you." His voice was wobbly, like one would sound as if they were crying?

The shaky breath and the drops on his shoulder confirmed the tears, and Ritsuka held him closer, knowing just why he was crying. Seimei hadn't shown him the gentle affection that he deserved, and now that he had received it, and could clearly tell that he was cherished and cared for, or at least had had a glimpse of that, he didn't know what to do with those feelings. He felt so cared for, he didn't want it to end, and wanted to stay, and thought he would be pushed away.

Ritsuka had no intention of doing that. Ever.

"Sleep with me? I'm tired." He mumbled, knowing Soubi would hear. The older man nodded, tiredly, wiping his eyes with one hand, his other arm still tight around his back. Ritsuka stood first, stretching and taking off his socks, watching as Soubi stood too. His eyes were red rimmed and tired, but he also removed his warm hoodie and socks too, before laying down and tucking into the Ritsuka's bed, patting the space in front of his chest in invitation.

The boy laid down and curled up to the warmth that was Soubi, curling close, nose touching his throat and his hands fisted gently in his shirt. Soubi looped an arm around Ritsuka's slim body, nose nuzzling the base of one of his soft black ears, chuckling when it twitched, the fur brushing his eyebrow. Both of their eyes closed, and they sighed, relaxing into the other, and Soubi was almost asleep when Ritsuka mumbled something that made his heart skip a beat and his eyes tear up again, as they had opened in surprise.

"I love you, Soubi."

He kissed the Ritsuka's forehead, and watched as the boy fell asleep before drifting into dreamland as well, holding the boy close to his chest, resolving to never let him go.


End file.
